Love Love
by Sakura Miyako
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary...


Love Love

Pairing : SasuSaku

Prolog

"Sakura-sama!"

"Sakura-sama! Anda di mana?"teriak seorang perempuan yang bernama Ayame. Dilihat dari pakaian yang kenakan, spertinya dia seoarang pelayan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah surat yang ditemukannya di kamar sang majikan muda. "hah.. hah.. hah.. " perempuan tersebut terlihat kehabisan nafas, langkahnya terhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Sakura-sama" dia mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Dia sudah lelah berlari dari gedung utama sampai di gedung bagian barat. Tapi kenyataanya Nona muda yang ia cari tidak ada di tempat.

.

.

Matahari sore telak menampakkan dirinya. Angin berhembus dengan pelan tapi pasti(?). Seekor Burung Merpati Putih hinggap di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di pusat taman konoha. Matanya terpejam seolah kursi taman itu merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati sore ini.

"brakkk" dengan reflek yang bagus burung itu pun segera terbang stelah mendengar bunyi yang membuatnya kaget.

Suara tersebut adalah suara yang ditimbulkan dari seoarang perempuan yang tiba-tiba sja menghempaskan pantat(?)nya di kursi tersebut.

"hemm akhirnya sampai juga di konoha."ucapnya. Ditatapnya sebuah koper yang ada di sampingnya. Kemudian dia menggenggam erat koper berwarna pink itu lalu berdiri meninggalkan taman itu dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

.

.

**To : Ayame kepala pelayan yang sangat baiikkkk**

**Aku tau mungkin Ayame akan panic ketika pagi ini tidak menemukanku di kamar ini. Aku kabur Ayame. Aku kabur dari mansion neraka ini….!**

**Sperti yang aku bilang kemrin, aku akan hidup mandiri dengan menyembunyikan identitas nona mudaku ini. Jadi, jangan mencariku ya…. Kalau saatnya tiba aku pasti akan pulang. Dan tolong rahasiaakan semua ini dari Ka-san dan Tou-san. **

**Salam sayang.**

**Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua yang direncanakan secara matang-matang. Sakura haruno baru saja bersih-bersih di sebuah apertemen yang bisa di bilang kecil itu. Hanya ada satu kamar dan kamar mandi, satu dapur dengan ruang tamu. Kenapa dia repot-repot mau membeli dan tinggal di apartemen kecil ini? Karena dia ingin menjalani hidup selayaknya orang biasa bukan sebagai seorang nona muda yang manja.

"saatnya tidur, semoga sekolah baruku di sini sangat menyenangkan."ucapnya sambil memeluk bonek kesayangannya. Matanya emerald itupun perlahan terpejam "ya.. semoga menyenangkan"gumamnya.

.sakura POV

"sempurna" kutatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Oh, betapa manisnya aku ini. Seragam yang aku kenakan ini tidak buruk juga. Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan kerutan di lengannya, dilengkapi dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak paduan warna hitam_biru_putih. Motifnya sama dengan dasi yang aku pakai. Tak lupa ku kenakan sepatu warna biru yang aku pakai, tentu saja sbelum itu ku pakai dulu kaos kaki putihku. Segera aku memakai jaket berwarna putih. Kemuadian ku pakai .

"aku siap berangkat!"

.

"waaww…." riang. Ku lihat dari gerbang sekolahnya saja sudah megah sekali. Yah walaupun tak semegah rumah ku. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bersekolah, sebelumnya aku hanya home schooling saja. Menurut orang tuaku, aku lebih aman jika tidak keluar dari mansion. Ah pendapat apa itu. Mereka tak mengerti apapun tentangku.

Aku sih sudah bersekongkol dengan Ino-pig. Dia kaya tapi tidak sekaya orangtuaku. Orang tuanya memiliki sebuah toko bunga yang terkenal di Konoha ini. Bahkan yang di Oto saja tahu.. hebat kan? Dia dan aku mempunyai umur yang sama yaitu 17 th.

Kau tahu? Aku pindah kesini karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasu-kun.. Dia itu cinta pertamaku loh.. hihhihihi terakhir bertemu sih waktu aku umur 7 th. Dia manis sekali….. Kata Ino-pig, Sasu-kun itu juga sekolah di sini. Kira-kira sekarang wajahnya seperti apa yah? Ku pejamkan mataku. Ku bayangkan gimana kira-kira bentuk wajahnya..

"brukkkk"

"awwww" pekikku

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke… I love you!"

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun semakin tampan….!

Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba segerombolan siswi menabrakku. Norak sekali sih? Teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu. Dengan penasaran aku mengikuti jejak mereka. Di depan gerbang yang tadi aku lewati. Aku melihat ada 2 cewe dan 3 cowo.. Itu kan?

"Ino-pig" panggilku. Dan aku segera memeluknya. "Aku kangen sekali!"

"Sakura.. jangan bikin aku kaget donk…..! jawab ino "Dasar jidat" sambil tertawa, dia menyentil jidat lebarku ini. Uhh aku cemberut.

"sakittt ino-pig" protesku.

"Sakura?"

Terdengar suara baritone memanggil namaku. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke asal suara itu. Ternyata…

"SASU-KUN?"

TBC


End file.
